


Bleached in her Image

by ShadowedTime



Category: Date A Bullet, Date A Live
Genre: Brainwashing, Ficlet, God Complex, Insecurity, Introspection, Manipulation, Other, Power Imbalance, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedTime/pseuds/ShadowedTime
Summary: The White Queen is beyond comprehension, and no matter how much Empty thinks about her, she can never understand just how flawless she is.
Kudos: 4





	Bleached in her Image

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece that somewhat coincides with Dyed in her Image, but far less fluffy and sweet and far more disturbing. I enjoy writing from the perspective of the Queen's Empties, and exploring how she brainwashes them and manipulates them. It's an immensely enjoyable dynamic to explore.

The White Queen is something so overwhelmingly powerful, Empty doesn’t think she deserves to be in the same room as her. To breathe the same air as her, let alone talk to her. Even her title, the _White Queen,_ is too constricting to encapsulate the breadth of her power, influence, and perfection.

Every time Empty is around her, she feels like she is going to burst. Like the White Queen’s presence is going to permeate her pathetic form and make her burst from the seams. Empty doesn’t deserve to be near her, in fact, it’s an affront to the Queen to let their lines of sight intersect.

But Empty can’t help the way her heart feels like it’s going to pound out of her chest when the White Queen, even if for a second, looks at her. Empty doesn’t see love in her eyes, but that’s okay. The White Queen is allowed to feel whatever she wants. She can _do_ whatever she wants. Empty and everything else alive exist to be pieces for the White Queen. To be manipulated and destroyed, beautifully. With grace only the White Queen has.

Empty likes to watch as the White Queen demands things. As she barks orders, as she meets every situation with godlike ease and self-assuredness. Some would call it arrogance. Empty doesn’t think it can be confined to a tangible word or concept. The White Queen exists to break all known laws and rules without even trying. To divide and conquer, destroy and defile, to bring to ruin.

The White Queen’s beauty cannot be described or understood by someone like Empty. Her perfect, pristine appearance, the sound of her voice, all of it is so overwhelmingly perfect. Her kindness is overwhelming, too. Giving each and every worthless Empty a purpose, letting them fulfil what they are good for. The White Queen sometimes says that death is too good for them. Empty agrees. Death is not the goal, but dying _for_ the Queen is.

The White Queen truly is an undefined concept. The embodiment of defying all laws.

She is perfection when she walks. 

She is perfection when she speaks. 

She is perfection when she fights. 

She is at her most perfect when she drives her sword into our chests.

How nice it would be, Empty thinks, to be able to feel for even a fleeting moment, what perfection is truly like.


End file.
